The Other Side Of Sex
by keepcalm90
Summary: Another One shot tie in to You Know I'm No Good. What does Sebastian really think about Kurt during sex and why is it getting to him so much ?


**Okay this one is a little different because it is chapter 18 of You Know I'm No Good from Sebastian's POV. The last one shot was just his day and never a part of the story. It's funny because I wrote this one before the actual chapter of You Know I'm No Good. for some reason I seem work backwards on this story LOL.**

**I also want to thank all of you for the love you gave the last one shot. It's a big reason why I wrote this one. plus I really like getting into Sebastian's head, it's fun.**

* * *

_**The Other Side Of Sex.**_

Sebastian felt like a rat in a cage, locked away in his own personal hell.

It had been two weeks since he'd gotten laid. Normally he couldn't even go two days.

His last hookup had turned him off so much that the idea of enduring it again was almost worth the lack of sex. Plus he was trying to keep his distance from Hummel, out of fear that their sex was starting to mess with his head and give him feelings he didn't want.

He thought he could be strong enough to hold out but now everywhere he looked and everything he saw reminded him of the sex he wasn't having and finally that Friday he snapped.

He was on his sofa watching a baseball game when a condom commercial came on. That was it, he needed it now.

He picked his cell up, clutching it tightly as different parts of him struggled to text Hummel.

His entire body was screaming yes but his head was saying no, no, no.

Sebastian tuned out his head. He could handle this, this was what he knew, what he was good at. It would just be another fuck and nothing else.

He started typing out his text with purpose but somehow got tripped up.

You busy ?

Why the fuck was he asking questions and not demanding it. Maybe he should've listened to his head.

No.

Well come over.

There it was, he knew he had it in him.

Okay I'll be there in five.

Sebastian jumped up from the couch in a hurry, pulling the condoms and lube from the drawer and tossing them on the sofa. He took his shirt off and then sat casually on the sofa.

After five minutes passed Sebastian began to shake his leg impatiently.

Where the hell was Hummel ?

After another agonizing ten minutes there was finally a knock on the door.

" It's open" Sebastian hollered as he assumed his casual position.

Kurt walked in and sat down next to Sebastian on the couch.

" You're late."

" Yeah I know I was just coming from school. I had an audition."

That's when Sebastian looked over and realized Kurt was in some kind of spandex leotard thing that clung to his body like a second skin and suddenly Sebastian felt thirteen again, getting hard from just looking at someone.

Without thinking he jumped up off the couch. " You want something to drink ?" he asked in a hurried tone. He suddenly felt like he needed water to coat his rapidly drying throat.

" Nah I'm good."

Sebastian gulped down three glasses before returning to find Kurt with his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch.

He looked so peaceful that Sebastian almost did want to disturb him but his carnal need was starting to win out over pretty much everything else.

" So are you gonna strip so we can fuck ?"

Kurt's eyes popped open and he laughed " Yeah. I must look pretty ridiculous right now."

" You look like a prima ballerina to me."  
A really sexy one, he left out.

Kurt stood and started pulling the skin tight fabric away from his body.

" Hey could you give me a hand ?" he asked Sebastian.

He grabbed a fistful of the fabric to peel it off Kurt but it seemed to be stuck. He tugged it a few more time in frustration before giving up.

" Jesus can't I just rip this damn thing off you? " Sebastian growled, he needed them both naked now.

" No you barbarian you can't just rip it off."

" I'll buy you a new one."

Sebastian balled the fabric up and ripped it at the seam until it split down Kurt's body.

Kurt looked down in shock " Oh my god I can't believe you just did that."

" I said I'd buy you another one."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt around his now naked hips and pushed him back onto the couch.

He dropped his sweats and underwear to the ground in a hurry and immediately reached for the condoms.  
He was practically shaking with excitement as he rolled it on. After two whole weeks of not getting his dick wet he felt like a kid in a candy store about to have a big helping of the thing he was craving most.

He spread Kurt's legs and push his feet towards the back of the couch. Then squirted the lube right over Kurt's waiting hole.

The second Sebastian started to push in he moaned and Kurt followed. Yeah he was definitely never going this long again.

He held Kurt around the ankles as he inched deeper and deeper into the tight hot heat of his wanting body.

Once Sebastian was all the way in he stilled almost like he was trying to savor the feeling but he quickly talked himself out of it and pulled back so he could slam in hard.

Kurt howled, biting the back of his hand to muffle the sound.

As Sebastian moved in and out with purpose the slapping of their sweaty skin started to fill his ears but for some reason it didn't sound right, didn't feel right. Wasn't giving him the satisfaction he craved.

He slowed his pace until Kurt was moaning and writhing, making those amazing fucking sounds that made Sebastian want to felt into a puddle.

Sebastian extended his arms out to hold the back of couch for leverage but the new angle caused him and Kurt to be much closer, their faces just inches apart. Suddenly they locked eyes in a gaze that made Sebastian stomach flutter.

He wanted to look away, kept telling himself too but for so reason he couldn't. Hummel's eyes were so blue and at the moment filled with so much lust and desire it made Sebastian want to fuck him all night long.

They were so close Sebastian could feel the tiny hot puffs of Kurt's breath on his face and neck. It was driving Sebastian absolutely crazy and all of the sudden his logic completely left and he felt like all he needed was a taste of that breath.

The thought didn't rattle him nearly as much as he expected it to. The truth was whenever he put his mind to something he got it and right now this was what he wanted.

He leaned in closer to Kurt until their lips were just a mere inch apart but the moved caused his whole body to shift and slip even deeper into Kurt.

" Ahh-fuck" Kurt threw his head back as he yelled causing Sebastian's lips to completely miss his and land awkwardly on his chin.

The shout snapped Sebastian completely out of his momentary bout of insanity and he focused again.

He was going to get Hummel to come without jerking him off. He knew it would take longer but he didn't care.

He pushed in as far as he could which made Hummel arch his hips up of the couch. Kurt reached for his cock but Sebastian's hand caugh his wrist and pinned it over his head. Then Kurt started thrusting himself forward, meeting Sebastian's every move.

It felt so good Sebastian could help but cry out as they moved together over and over. All too soon Kurt stopped moving and let out one last powerful scream of pleasure before he came.

Sebastian watched with pride, like Hummel's come was some kind of grand prize. The sight was so satisfying it pushed Sebastian right over the edge and he filled the condom to the brim.

Sebastian felt so drained he just wanted to collapse on top of Hummel but he resisted the urge, pulling out and falling to the floor instead.

Kurt sat back on the couch breathing erratically, making Sebastian all the more confident in his abilities.

For some reason the sexual gratification he got from Hummel seemed to be the only one he cared about these days. He knew it was messing with his brain but he just didn't give a fuck anymore.

Fucking Hummel felt good every single time he did it and he definitely wasn't going to stop or go that long without it ever again.

He finally sat up to find Kurt resting again. His head on the back of the couch and his eyes closed. This time he looked even more peaceful and dare Sebastian admit, really sexy.

His skin was sweaty and still slightly flushed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly in and out.

" You tired Princess ?"

Kurt eyes popped open at Sebastian's question.

" Just a little. I was dancing and singing all morning."

" What play did you audition for ?"

" Rent."

" I've seen that one. Anderson made me watch it like a million times in high school."

" Yeah most gay guys would have enjoyed that."

" Well not me."

Kurt laughed at that. He had a really cute laugh, Sebastian never noticed that before.

Kurt sighed deeply through his nose " This couch is really comfortable."

" Yeah it took me a whole week to pick out the right one. The price made my dad flip but I didn't care. He has the money."

" Well you picked a good one" Kurt closed his eyes again and Sebastian started at him for a few seconds until he caught himself and jumped up off the ground.

" We need towels" he babbled and Kurt just nodded with his eyes still closed.

Sebastian ran to the bathroom and gave himself a hard look in the mirror. What the fuck was wrong with him ? He hated feeling so out of control.

"Go out there and kick his pasty ass out" his inner voice snapped at him.

"Tell him he's a just a really good fuck because that's all he is, all he'll ever be.  
Tell him to leave, tell him now" the voice shouted.

Sebastian forcefully grabbed the washcloth and stormed back into the living room with the full intention of telling Hummel off.

Where the hell did he get off being so funny and sexy and charming and turning Sebastian into a fucking crazy person who was slowly but surely losing his edge.

But when Sebastian returned back he found Kurt curled up in a ball on the sofa, snoring ever so softly and all his anger seemed to melt away in a heartbeat.

It was official, he was totally fucked.


End file.
